


let me do it

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Names, Riding, Smut, cat hybrid Sicheng, cat hybrid ten, dog hybrid Jungwoo, jungwoo and sicheng are best friends, this is just filth but like cute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Jungwoo noticed him get rigid underneath him and he became concerned. “Sicheng? Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get some water?” Sicheng nods and he sees Jungwoo get up from the couch and bring the back of his hand up against his forehead. “Oh my gosh you’re burning up. I’ll bring a cold towel too okay? If you start feeling worse please shout for me.”The puppy hybrid walks into the kitchen and Sicheng starts to feel an uncomfortable slickness in between his thighs.This can not be happening now. Sicheng felt his heart drop, his heat wasn’t supposed to come for another few weeks, he had it marked in his calendar and everything.





	let me do it

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a thread I started on my twitter account about cute headcanons surrounding kitty hybrid Sicheng and his loving boyfriend Doyoung. The thread started getting more attention than I thought and I'm giving the people what they (and I) want. 
> 
> You can follow my account where I started the thread @glitterjungwoo but please be warned that its a rated 18 account because of REASONS. My main twitter account is @nekojungwoo
> 
> anyways let me know what you guys think by either leaving a comment or dropping one into my CC on my twitter account.

Sicheng was watching a video on Jungwoo’s couch when suddenly he was knocked sideways by the puppy hybrid pouncing on him.

 

“Sicheng...pay attention to me! I was telling you a funny story!” Jungwoo says, his fluffy brown ears dropping a bit.

 

He hates to see Jungwoo pouting, so Sicheng puts his phone away and moves around so that he can make himself comfortable while Jungwoo cuddles him. His best friend loves cuddling and as a cat hybrid, Sicheng probably loves cuddling even more than Jungwoo does. 

 

That morning, Sicheng had woken up to his boyfriend Doyoung rushing around the house getting ready for work. He had overslept his alarm and was frantically trying to put himself together to make it to the office on time. With a few pecks to Sicheng’s lips and a scratch behind his fluffy white ears, Doyoung set off for work and promised to cook a big meal for the both of them. An hour after Doyoung left, Jungwoo had called Sicheng to invite him over promising a batch of cookies that he and Ten baked the night before. Jungwoo’s boyfriend Ten was also a cat hybrid like Sicheng, except his fur was shorter and jet black. He always baked things for Sicheng to take home and even shared some of his recipes with Doyoung. 

 

Once Sicheng found a comfortable position on the couch that wasn’t crushing his tail, he let Jungwoo flop on top of him and continue his story about how Ten almost dropped a whole carton of eggs onto the kitchen floor. Everything about today was extremely average, except for a burning feeling all over Sicheng’s body that made him feel like he was developing a fever. Although he liked cuddling a lot, he quickly felt himself overheating and he was starting to get a bit sweaty. Sicheng’s mind felt super fuzzy and the body aches started up.

 

Jungwoo noticed him get rigid underneath him and he became concerned. “Sicheng? Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get some water?” Sicheng nods and he sees Jungwoo get up from the couch and bring the back of his hand up against his forehead. “Oh my gosh you’re burning up. I’ll bring a cold towel too okay? If you start feeling worse please shout for me.” 

 

The puppy hybrid walks into the kitchen and Sicheng starts to feel an uncomfortable slickness in between his thighs.

 

_ This can not be happening now.  _ Sicheng felt his heart drop, his heat wasn’t supposed to come for another few weeks, he had it marked in his calendar and everything. He knew that by now, Jungwoo would be able to smell his scent all the way from the kitchen and Sicheng quickly got up and went to put on his shoes.

 

“Sicheng no! I can’t let you go out while you’re in heat, do you know how dangerous that is!” Jungwoo yelps as he sets down the glass of water and the cold towel. “I’m going to go put on a face mask but you’re staying here until Doyoung Can pick you up. He would skin me alive if he knew I let you walk out while you were like this.” 

 

Jungwoo walks into his room while Sicheng grabs the glass of water and drinks it all, it does little to calm down the hot feeling all over his body. The cool feeling from the towel makes his head feel less wavy for a few minutes, but ultimately he can’t stop the process from taking over. He can hear Jungwoo walk back into the living room while frantically speaking with someone on the phone.

 

“Baby I know you’re going to be tired from work but please go somewhere else right now. Sicheng came over to have some cookies and hang out with me but his heat started out of nowhere and I don’t want it to trigger yours.” 

 

Sicheng knows he’s talking to his boyfriend, he wouldn’t want him to smell the scent of heat that he’s giving off right now. Either it would throw him into heat as well or he would become aggressively possessive over Jungwoo and the apartment would fall into chaos. Once Jungwoo is done talking to Ten, he turns to Sicheng and asks him, “do you know what time Doyoung is going to be out of work? You’ve been here for a while already and it’s late afternoon so maybe he’ll be out soon?”

 

Sicheng shakes his head, “he said he would text me when he was coming home but I haven’t gotten anything. My heat hasn’t blown out completely yet so I’ll be okay for a few more hours at least. I just feel super hot and uncomfortable right now.”

 

Jungwoo nods his head, “okay Sicheng, but if it gets to be too much please call Doyoung okay? I know you don’t want to bother him or worry him at work but he needs to know. You can go ahead and try to take a nap but I’m going to text him that you’re in pre-heat right now.”

 

He nodded and made his way back to the couch, Jungwoo brought him more water and brushed his bangs back before texting Doyoung about his current situation.

 

Sicheng’s eyes felt heavy and he quickly fell asleep.

 

-

 

It was hot, too hot for Sicheng to handle. He woke up abruptly from his nap and he felt his skin crawling. He took off his sweater but it did little to cool him down. Sicheng could feel his slick dripping out more and he jumped off the couch so it wouldn’t get onto the fabric. Jungwoo must have heard him moving around and he came into the living room, only to have his knees buckle up. 

 

“Sicheng, I-I’m going to call Doyoung right away. Your pheromones are so much stronger than earlier that it’s starting to get to me. Do you want to hop into the shower to cool down? You must be feeling really terrible right now.” Jungwoo says.

 

Sicheng replies, “no...I just want Doyoung. Please tell him I need him it hurts a lot.” 

 

“Okay Sicheng I’m calling him right now I’ll bring you more water you need to stay hydrated right now.”

 

Jungwoo leaves him alone again in the living room and Sicheng crumples into a pile on the floor. His bangs were damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead, his fluffy tail was twitching from how on edge he was and Sicheng was close to sobbing from how uncomfortable his whole body felt. Sicheng was tugging at the fur on his ears and groaning from the pain he felt in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Jungwoo walks back into the room and tries to pick him up from the floor, “Sicheng it’s going to be okay Doyoung is on his way now. He’ll be here soon but please drink some water I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

 

Sicheng does as he’s told and Jungwoo in the meantime helps gather up his things. He helps him put his shoes on and Sicheng does his best to not cry out of desperation. 

 

A few minutes later, there’s a knock at the door and Jungwoo quickly gets up to answer it. He doesn’t need to open the door for Sicheng to know that is Doyoung, his heightened sense of smell detected him as he made his way up. Jungwoo opened the door and let Doyoung make his way towards Sicheng, who had jumped to his feet to fast and felt his head swimming. 

 

Doyoung caught him before he could fall over and he held him tightly in his arms, “my kitten, my precious kitten I’m so sorry I got here so late. They overworked me today but I’m here now and I’m going to take you home okay?”

 

All Sicheng can do is whine in response and cling to Doyoung’s side, rubbing his face all over him and purring loudly. “Doyoung...I wanna go home now...it hurts a lot I need you,” Sicheng whines into his shoulder.

 

His boyfriends scoops him up into his arms and grabs Sicheng’s sweater from Jungwoo, “thank you so much for keeping him safe. I know it probably wasn’t easy for you I promise I’ll pay you back.”

 

“It’s okay Doyoung, he’s my best friend of course I wanted to keep him safe. Now go on, he’s been suffering enough on his own.” Jungwoo replies.

 

They wave each other goodbye and Doyoung carries Sicheng out. Good thing that Doyoung found parking relatively close to Jungwoo and Ten’s apartment so they didn’t have to walk for too long. Once they were safely in the car, Doyoung gets his boyfriend settled in with his seatbelt before driving back home.

 

-

 

The drive home was excruciatingly long for Sicheng, who’s only form of relief was Doyoung’s hand on his thigh occasionally squeezing at his soft skin and making him keen. His boyfriend did his best to calm him down, but Sicheng would whine louder when he felt even more slick coming out. He didn’t want to make a mess but at this point he couldn’t hold it back.

 

Thankfully, there was limited traffic and they were now walking in through the front door of their home, Doyoung carrying Sicheng bridal style. 

 

With Sicheng now in the comfort of their home, he started placing kisses along Doyoung’s neck. He even went in and started lightly biting the sensitive skin making Doyoung hiss out in pain.

 

“Sicheng, kitten, let me take our shoes off first before we do anything.” Doyoung says.

 

Sicheng isn’t too pleased with having to wait longer, and the huge pout on his face makes it extremely obvious. Doyoung takes off his shoes and sets Sicheng down so that he can untie his too. He can feel Sicheng’s stare, it made his face burn with shyness and he knew that Sicheng got off on making him flustered. Once their shoes were set near the front door, Doyoung pulled Sicheng to his feet again and led him into their bedroom. 

 

Not even a minute into them stepping foot into their bedroom and Sicheng has already pushed Doyoung back onto the bed. The cat hybrid was pulling at Doyoung’s button up to the point that he could hear the seams being strained. Sicheng was flipped onto his back as Doyoung switched their positions. When he tried to reach for Doyoung’s shirt again he moved Sicheng’s hands away and pinned them above his head.

 

Sicheng was squirming under him, desperate to feel some sort of release. Doyoung could see his tail twitching uncontrollably and he could hear the loud purring start up again. He undressed Sicheng first, as he was probably itching to get every single article of clothes off of his body. Although Sicheng wanted to get Doyoung naked first, this would have to do. He kept his hands raised up as Doyoung pulled his shirt off of his body, his pants being the next to come off. When Sicheng was finally stripped bare, Doyoung could see that his upper thighs were glistening with his slick and the cat hybrid kept fidgeting as the cool air hit his body. 

 

Doyoung brought his hands up to the top button of his shirt and was about the undo it when Sicheng sprang up and put his shaking hands over his.

 

“D-Doyoungie please let me do it…” Sicheng asks.

 

He smiles at his boyfriend and sees how his fluffy ears are twitching. 

 

“Are you sure you can do it kitten? Your hands are shaking so much. I promise I’ll be quick okay?” Doyoung responda and kisses away Sicheng’s pout. 

 

As promised, his shirt is off in seconds and he throws his slacks to the side. Sicheng sits up and moves towards Doyoung so that he can sit on his lap, his arms wrapping around his neck and his legs straddling one of his thighs.

 

“I missed you Doyoungie...I needed you so much” Sicheng breathes into his neck.

 

Doyoung runs his hand through his boyfriends hair, stroking the fur on his ears and hears Sicheng whine. “I know kitten, I missed you too.” He pulls at Sicheng’s hold around his neck so that he can see his face. The cat hybrid’s cheeks are flushed pink and his pupils are dilated. He’s biting on his bottom lip so hard that Doyoung is sure that it’s hurting him. The hand that was running through Sicheng’s hair moves down to hold his cheek, the cat hybrid leaning into his touch and purring from happiness. Doyoung pulls Sicheng in for a soft kiss that quickly heats up once he feels his lower lip being sucked in and bitten on by the needy hybrid. He parts his lips and lets Sicheng lick into his mouth, needy mewls being muffled by the smacking of their lips. 

 

Doyoung brings his unoccupied hand down to Sicheng’s entrance that is leaking out slick, even more so now that the hybrid’s arousal is being heightened due to their kiss. He presses a finger inside and he feels Sicheng’s whole body shudder at the touch. As Doyoung pumps his fingers in, Sicheng pulls away from their heated kiss and leans his forehead down against Doyoung’s shoulder. He can hear the hybrid’s breath come out in fast pants, and when Doyoung pushes in another finger he feels nails digging into his back. 

 

“Doyoungie, please, I want more. It’s not enough, I need you.” Sicheng says in between moans.

 

His boyfriend kisses his the tip of his ear and he puts in another finger, not wanting to torture his cute little kitten any longer.

 

Sicheng begins to move his hips, fucking himself down on Doyoung’s fingers and letting out a string of moans. His nails leaving bright red streaks down Doyoung’s back as Sicheng finally gets some relief to the burning feeling throughout his whole body. The tingles down his spine from the pleasure of having Doyoung’s long and slender fingers fucking into his hole makes Sicheng’s eyes flutter shut. 

 

After a few minutes of Doyoung moving his fingers inside him and kissing down his neck, Sicheng felt himself needing  _ more.  _ He reached for Doyoung’s cock and started to lightly stroke him.

 

Doyoung stops the movement of his fingers to look at Sicheng, “what’s this? Are my fingers not enough for my needy kitten? Tell me what it is that you want sweetheart.”

Sicheng whines at the pet name and moves his hips to make up for the fact that Doyoung stopped. When he doesn’t answer, Doyoung pulls out his fingers completely and grabs Sicheng by the chin.

 

“I asked you a question Kitten, tell me what you need and I’ll gladly give it to you. Use your words my sweet kitten.” Doyoung says to him.

 

“I want you inside, please Doyoung put it inside me! I need you, I need your cock please-” 

 

Doyoung interrupts his pleas with a kiss and brings Sicheng’s hips up so he can line himself up with his slick entrance. He pushes in slowly, although Sicheng is whining at him to go in all the way in one push. Doyoung doesn’t want to hurt his kitten because his mind is fogged up in pleasure. Once he’s completely inside Sicheng, Doyoung rests his hands on Sicheng’s hips and he looks at the blissed out expression on his face.

 

The pace is fast from the beginning, Sicheng lifts his hips up all the way and quickly slams himself back down; choking out a moan from both himself and Doyoung. He can feels the grip around his hips tighten and it spurs Sicheng to move faster. He was finally getting fucked and it felt so good. After suffering for hours Sicheng was finally going to get some relief from his heat. 

 

Doyoung moves one of his hands back and started to stroke Sicheng’s fluffy tail. This sent tingles up his back, and Sicheng threw his head back as he mewled out loudly. After a moment of curiosity during one of Sicheng’s previous heats, the both of them found out that Sicheng liked it when his tail was tugged on during sex. Which was what Doyoung was going to do to him right now.

 

When Sicheng lifts his hips up, Doyoung tugs him back down on his cock by his tail and Sicheng yelps out. They keep this pace up, Doyoung gradually tugging him down harder until Sicheng’s thighs are shaking and he begins to lose strength in his thighs. 

 

Doyoung notices that Sicheng’s pace is slowing down, so he lets him rest his thighs while he fucks up into him, tugging on his tail and reaching even deeper inside Sicheng.

 

The cat hybrid can’t hold back his moans and his voice rises in volume until he’s nearly yelling out for Doyoung to fuck him harder.

 

He feels himself getting close, and by the looks of it Sicheng isn’t too far behind. Doyoung picks up his pace and Sicheng is tugging at his hair and his ears from how overwhelmed he is. 

 

Sicheng is hiccuping out moans and pleas for Doyoung to keep going, that he’s close and he needs Doyoung to make him cum; and who is Doyoung to ever deny him of anything when he’s asking so sweetly?

 

With one last tug on his tail, Sicheng’s thighs spasm and he cums all over their stomachs. His long winded moans getting cut off as Doyoung continues to fuck into him. Sicheng begins to cry out, tears building up in his eyes as the feeling starts to become too much. Doyoung’s groans get louder as he’s about to cum and Sicheng begs for him to cum inside.

 

“Please Doyoungie, cum inside me. Come on Doyoungie, don’t you want to fill up your kitten? I want to feel so full that it’s dripping out of me Doyoungie.” Sicheng pleas.

 

Doyoung pushes in all the way and shouts as he begins to spurt cum inside of Sicheng. The hybrid moans from the feeling of being filled up and Doyoung pulls him in for a heated kiss.

 

Once he’s finished, Doyoung pulls out and flops down onto the bed, bringing Sicheng with him to cuddle on top of him. The bedsheets are ruined as Doyoung’s cum immediately drips out of Sicheng, but they’ll worry about that later. Right now, Sicheng is clinging to him and rubbing his ears under Doyoung’s chin, purring softly. 

 

Doyoung presses kisses to Sicheng’s forehead and lightly runs his nails across his back, something that Sicheng said felt really nice for him.

 

Once their breathing is back to normal, Doyoung feels Sicheng begin to fidget once again.

 

Doyoung rubs his soft ears, “is my kitten still needy? You ready for round two?”

 

Sicheng nods his head, “I’ll need to go at it 3 more times before my heat completely goes down.”

 

Doyoung lightly smacks Sicheng’s ass and sits up against the headboard.

 

As Sicheng begins to rut against his thigh, Doyoung admires how pretty his kitten looks. His face flushed and his hair sticking to his forehead, he looks fucked out and absolutely beautiful. 

 

It was going to be a long night for the both of them, but Doyoung didn’t mind one bit if every hour of it was spent making his kitten feel good.

  
  



End file.
